The Family of Blumiere!
by Amazing-Thalia-Grace
Summary: Once Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani return, Timpani insists that Blumiere lets all the ex-minions back into the castle, even Dimentio. Read and find out just how the these former Super Villains try to get along, and become a family! Rated T for safety


**NEW STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**_Prologue_**

"My friends!" Count Blumiere said, happily. "I would like to welcome you all back to Castle Blumiere!"

"Oh, golly County! The place looks great!" Mimi said looking around. "And there's so much COLOUR!"

"Yah out did ya'self this time, Count!" O'Chunks said, looking quite pleased with the place.

"Thank you, O'Chunks! But it was the Lady Timpani who chose the designs!" Blumiere said, looking pleased with his wife.

"Thank you so much for letting us all come back, County!" Mimi said smiling

"Well, _most_ of us." Mimi then added, looking around.

"Yah! Where is that Dimen'io anyways? and L?" O'Chunks said wearing that confused look upon his face. Then again, that very well could be all the time.

"Well," Count Blumiere said, looking uncomfortable. "I sent out the invitations to the both of them, but neither have showed up yet."

"Ah ha ha ha! I wouldn't think _that_ my dear Count!" A _very_ familiar voice said from above them.

"DIMMY!" Mimi shouted happily, jumping up and down, trying to hug Dimentio.

"Why _hell_o Mimi! You are as excited to see me as a child is to receive a new toy!" Dimentio said, chuckling as he hugged Mimi.

"But where _is_ Mr. L?" Dimentio asked, confused as a newborn kitten, as to where his friend might be.

"We aren't sure either Dummy, but we thought you might have an idea!" Mimi said, looking very hopeful.

"I can honestly say, Mimi, I haven't seen him since... You know... that... _day_... When I... you know..." Dimentio said looking down at is feet.

"Tried to take over the world?" Nastasia said dryly, speaking for the first time.

"Nassy! Don't be a meanie-head! Dimmy apologized, so accept his apology!" Mimi said, fuming at the former secretary of the count.

"Well, I wasn't the one who tried to kill the COUNT!" Nastasia fired back.

"DIMMY APOLOGIZED! WHY CAN'T _YOU_ JUST ACCEPT THAT?" Mimi screeched back. All the while making Dimentio; who was the subject of the argument, quite... _Crestfallen_.

"BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN STILL TRUST HIM! HE TRIED TO KILL ALL OF US! WHAT IF HE TRIES TO AGAIN? DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT MIMI?!" Nastasia said fuming at the young teenager.

"I- I..." Mimi had trailed off, after realizing all that Nastasia had said, could very well be true.

"Dimmy, you wouldn't, would you?" Mimi asked, looking fearful at the person she once called friend, then enemy, and hopefully friend again. Even _if_ he used to steal her diary.

"O course he wouldn't Lassie! He's good now! One o'us!" O'Chunks said confidently.

"Eh? Right Dimen'io?" O'Chunks said looking over at the hurt Jester.

"Of course I wouldn't. But I know when I'm not welcome. If Nastasia doesn't trust me enough to be friends again. Then fine. I'll leave." Dimentio said flatly.

"NO! NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" Lady Timpani bellowed. "It was my idea to invite you all over here to live with us. I _invited _Dimentio, so he can stay."

Nastasia straightened her glasses. "My Lady, I do not mean to disrespect your choice, but how should we know that we can trust him? After all, you _did_ warn the heroes against him."

Lady Timpani glared down at Nastasia. "The invitation was so he might _prove himself_. And you might have to do the same if you continue with this!"

Nastasia gaped at Timpani. Did she _really_ just say that? "Of-of course my lady! I don't know what I was thinking! I'll just-"

"Apologize to Dimmy?" Mimi suggested sweetly.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Dimentio." Nastasia said looking ashamed, yet defiant at the same time.

"All is forgiven Nastasia. I probably would have thought the same thing. But if it will make you feel any better, I'll prove my worth by going to find L for us all."

"WONDERFUL!" Count Blumiere said, cutting off whatever Nastasia might have to say.

"You find L, and if he doesn't want to come back, he can stay, Wherever he might be at the time!" Timpani said clapping her hands in glee.

"Of course! Ciao for now, my friends!" Dimentio said, before D-Flipping away to the Mushroom kingdom, where he suspected to find Mr. L.

* * *

**Mushroom**** Kingdom**** Dimentio's PoV**

Dimentio floated invisible throughout the Castle. He only did this because he had a feeling that the Toad 'guards' would not let him in willingly.

Heck, he was only here because he figured that they were the only ones who might even have an inkling on where Mr. L was.

Dimentio quickly found the Princess and Mario, as well as Luigi; who were all sitting in the Dining room, eating cake.

"Hey, I wonder what happened to Dimentio?" Dimentio heard Luigi ask, completely out of the blue.

Peach and Mario dropped their forks. "Luigi, why would you ask that?" Peach had said in disbelief.

_What? Can't someone be concerned about the guy who once brain-washed him? OK, now that I asked myself that, I understand._

"Well," Luigi said stretching. "Rumor has it that Blumiere and Lady Timpani are back, and they invited all the ex-minions back to the castle. I wonder if Dimentio got an invitation."

"Hm, it probably would be good for the jester." Peach said, picking up another piece of cake with her fork.

"I didn't come here to hear about your concerns for me, though I am flattered." Dimentio said, allowing all himself to be seen.

Peach screamed, Mario fell back in his chair, and Luigi just blinked. _Huh, the most cowardice one takes it best. The irony._

"When did you get here?!" Peach said as she tried to recompose herself before the now friendly-jester.

"Oh, long enough to heat your entire recent conversation. And to answer your question, yes. I did get an invitation to the castle." Dimentio said coolly.

"So, what are you doin' here?" Mario asked, frosting clearly seen beneath his mustache.

"I was hoping that you could tell me where Mr. L might be found. He hasn't shown up yet to the castle, so i was sent to find him." Dimentio said, wringing his hands subconsciously.

"Sorry, haven't seen him!" Peach said.

"Me neither." Mario said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hm..." Was all Luigi said, as he tugged on his mustache thoughtfully.

"I think he's in the Forest of Illusion right now." Luigi said finally.

"Yoshi's Island?" Peach asked looking up at Luigi in surprise. "How could you have possibly known?"

"That is where the forest is, isn't it? Besides, L and I have a... _connection_ of sorts. Because well, he _is_ my alter-ego after all." Luigi said looking quite amused with Peach's question.

Mario's eyes bore into Luigi's skull, until Luigi finally relented.

"Fine! Fine! L wanted to go somewhere where no one could find him, OK? He said that I was probably the only one who he could trust!" Luigi said, looking down at his hands.

"Well, thank you for this delightful information, but I must leave you now, I am on a mission!" Dimentio said, before he snapped his fingers.

"Ciao for now!"

* * *

**The forest of Illusion**

Dimentio quickly dispatched the wretched angry Wigglers. Why did they have to be so annoying?

Dimentio wandered the forest, until he _finally_ heard a _humane_ voice.

"Damn it!" Said the voice.

Dimentio crouched down and peered through the bushes, and saw exactly whom he wanted to see.

* * *

**Mr. L's PoV**

Mr. L grumbled when he fell out of his tree. _Again_.

Ever seen a movie; when someone suddenly appears out _nowhere_, and they were hanger from a rafter, or the roof, or a _tree_? Yeah, that's what Mr. L was trying to perfect.

Mr. L had been extremely bored for the last few months. Why did he even agree to go here? Oh, right! Luigi said that _no one _would find him here!

L didn't even know where he was! _Stupid Luigi..._ Mr. L thought.

Grunting, L climbed back up the tree, sat there, and saw a Yoshi walking past. Mr. L smiled, _Perfect..._

L steadied himself on the tree, _3... 2... 1!_

Mr. L slid himself backwards, and tried to hang there. Perfect! The Yoshi squealed, and ran in the other direction.

Mr. L frowned. He only wanted to surprise the little Yoshi; not give it a heart attack!

Then L got a tingling feeling on his back. Someone was watching him... Mr. L could only pray that it was not the one person he feared the most...

* * *

**Cliffy! I need your help, should this story just be a whole bunch of related one-shots, or an actual multi-chapter? Please review and let me know! **

**Ciao for now! (Yes, I am obsessed with Dimentio and Mr. L, deal with it!)**

_**~Amazing-Thalia-Grace**_


End file.
